


Sand Sonata

by AKarswyll



Series: Shipper Holiday Collection [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Holidays, Ship Day, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKarswyll/pseuds/AKarswyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks of family and friends that have joined her and Jack for their anniversary party and then her husband draws her into a moment of their own. GateWorld Ship Day 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Written for GateWorld forum's Ship Day 2013.

Sam picked up the two drinks she'd just mixed and then wove back through the food laden picnic tables and people crowding around. The air was rich with the smell of sand and water and wood smoke and grilled food and loud with the sound of laughter and chatter. Her manoeuvres almost landed her in the midst of the watermelon seed spitting contest orchestrated by Vala but she managed to get past seed and spit free.

At the edge of the volleyball court she paused to watch Mark and Cam face off across the net. Mark delivered a beautifully smashing serve and as the audience razzed Cam about missing again she wondered if anyone had clued in yet that her brother was no ordinary volleyball player. Ah well, she thought with a brief smirk as she turned from the game, the guys would learn soon enough which sport had given Mark a scholarship for college.

She returned to her beach towel and sat down and handed the glass in her left hand over to Jack who was sitting on the beach towel next to hers. He took the drink with a smile and tipped it up to her in a motion of thanks.

Sam returned the smile and took an appreciative sip of her drink. The blissful chill was welcome relief from the heat of the sun and the too hot sand beneath her feet. Drinking some more, she dug her toes beneath the hot crust in search of the cooler sand beneath.

In the water Cassie and her nephew had just ganged up on Teal'c as they soaked each other with their super soakers and at the water's edge her sister-in-law and niece were sculpting an impressive sand castle.

This was, she thought, the perfect anniversary party. The beach venue was great and the very best part was that all their family and friends were here—it was also the first time that they had all managed to do so. No mean feat when most were not even on the same planet at the same time.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jack offered as he set down his empty glass.

She glanced at him and answered. "Just thinking of how glad I am everyone made it."

"Yeah." He nodded and set aside his empty drink. "Well, let's not waste it." He stood up and offered his hand to her. "Come on Sam, let's go enjoy it."

She took a final swallow of her own drink and set her empty glass next to his. Accepting his hand, she let him draw her to her feet and then his hands slid around her neck to the halter tie of her sundress. Two tugs and the ties undid and the sunset coloured dress slid down her curves to reveal the black bikini beneath.

Jack's approving grin was roguish.

Sam couldn't help smiling in response to the dark twinkle in his eyes and raised her head and just before lips brushed against lips she murmured, "Last one in is a rotten egg," and took off across the sand.

"Hey!" Jack bellowed.

Sam laughed at his protest and heard him come after her. In a few yards she reached the water and couldn't help the exuberant sound—she denied it was a screech—as she plunged into the cool water. Its chill was a sharp contrast to the sweltering heat of the day.

The water was at her waist when Jack caught her with a triumphant shout, his arms snaking around her and hauling her back against his body. She gasped and laughed and struggled half-heartedly.

"I don't think so. You don't get away that easily." Jack warned and his breath across her neck made her nerves dance delightfully. "Especially not with a pathetic peck like that Sam."

She caught her breath and flipped her long hair over her shoulder to give him a saucy grin.

"Oh, it's like that is it," Jack retorted as he made her turn around in his arms so naked chest pressed against clothed breasts and knees knocked against knees. "This wife, is a kiss."

His hands framed her face and tilted her lips up as his lips captured hers. Her lips throbbed as his lips pressed and caressed and made her blood sing. Then the tip of his tongue traced her lower lip and lingered. She parted her lips and his tongue slid between and the song in her blood turned into a duet that only she and her husband could sing.

The perfect anniversary indeed.

-FINISHED


End file.
